Printing devices release ink through an ink cartridge of a print head. As ink is released a drop count is monitored, the drop count relating to the quantity of ink released from the ink cartridge. Monitoring of drop counts may enable a user of a printer or printing system to estimate the quantity of ink left in the ink cartridge. Some printers are configured to monitor the drop count by providing a charge to a memory cell of a programmable read-only memory device. Storage of charges in a memory cell has been limited to one bit per cell, requiring many cells for finer resolution of the drop count. When many cells cannot be added to the print head, drop count resolution is sacrificed.